Los Salvajes Juegos de la Muerte - Parte I: Supervivencia
by DWKanime15
Summary: 1ª parte de mi fic basado en Los Juegos del Hambre . En la nación de Germania, formada por la rica Ciudad Unión y 17 distritos ocurrió una fallida revolución que destruyó los distritos 16 y 17; y creó los anuales Juegos de la Supervivencia, donde 2 niños de cada distrito deben luchar a muerte. Esta es la historia de León Adler del Distrito 13 y la 72ª edición de los Juegos
1. Introducción

**Introducción (es decir todo lo que debéis saber antes de leer la historia)**

**1. Los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Suzanne Collins. Los personajes me pertenecen (exceptuando a algunos personajes originales que usé). Mi historia la basé en los Juegos del Hambre, pero no tiene ABSOLUTAMENTE nada que ver (me refiero a nación y esos detalles, hay cosas que pueden coincidir)**

**2. Se divide en 3 partes: Supervivencia, Batalla y Revolución, que subiré por separado. Solo tengo completamente pensada la historia de esta parte.**

**3. La nación es Germania. Su nombre es (o yo creo que es) Alemania en latín. Cada distrito sería una de las capitales de cada Estado alemán actual (mas dos extra, ya que solo hay 16 Estados y a Berlín no lo cuento). Ciudad Unión estaría situada donde está Berlín.**

**4. Los 12 primeros distritos tienen la misma función que en la historia original. Los nuevos distritos son: el 13 se dedica a la metalurgia (o sea, los metales, los cuales extraen de minas al aire libre; el 12 las tienen subterránea), el 14 a los cultivos de**** café, té y plantas usadas en infusiones** (a diferencia del 11 cuya agricultura es alimenticia (o sea para comer) y del 9 la cual es del cereal) y el 15 a la caza y las pieles. De los distritos 16 y 17 no se sabe nada, al menos de momento.

**5. Los tributos son 2 y entre 12 y 18 años como en la historia original, pero pueden ser 2 chicas, 2 chicos o uno de cada. Eso y todo lo demás (reglas, teselas...) es igual.**

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo, comienza la historia. Está contada desde el punto de vista de León Adler, un chico de 15 años, ojos azules y pelo castaño del Distrito 13.**


	2. Cosecha

**1. Cosecha**

* * *

- ¡León! ¡León! ¡Despierta! - canturreaban las voces juguetonas de los mellizos.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, los dos saltaban de un lado a otro de mi cuerpo, aún tumbado en la cama. Me levanté con la misma lentitud y me froté un poco los ojos.

- Venid aquí, trastos - dije y los cogí con ambos brazos, uno sosteniendo cada niño.

Sonreí. Mario y María me despertaban usualmente así, siempre cuando me quedaba dormido. Tenían apenas cinco años y tenían pelo y ojos castaños claros. Eran divertidos y por suerte, muy alejados de la realidad. No recordaban a sus padres, muertos cuando aún no sabían ni hablar. Yo no sabía de qué habían muerto, pero eran como nosotros: huérfanos. Mi madre tampoco sé de qué murió, yo tenía dos años y mi padre... él murió hace algo más de dos años, en una explosión en una de las minas al aire libre de nuestro distrito. Los padres de los otros huérfanos también murieron del mismo modo, de sus madres tampoco lo sé. Los llevé a la cocina donde Lily y Markus cocinaban el desayuno y preparaban la medicina para Laura, que llevaba unos días enferma. Lily tenía doce años, Markus trece y Laura, catorce. Yo era el mayor, tenía quince. Miré el calendario que había en la nevera que casi siempre estaba vacía. No. Cualquier rastro de sonrisa se me borró de la cara de pronto. Hoy era la Cosecha.

La Cosecha significaba que los Juegos de la Supervivencia estaban cerca. En la Cosecha, se sacaban al azar los nombres de dos niños entre 12 y 18 años de cada distrito, que son elegidos como tributos. Los tributos tienen que participar en esos Juegos, que no son más que un espectáculo televisivo para la gente de Ciudad Unión, los únicos que no sufren por ello. Para nosotros, es una crueldad que nos obligan a ver. Es una lucha a muerte con un sólo superviviente. De nuestro distrito, el 13, no gana demasiada gente, ya que somos muy pobres comparados con los del distrito 2, ricos y con gran conocimiento de lucha. Sólo hemos tenido cuatro ganadores: Franz, muerto, ganó los 7º Juegos; Gerd, muerto, ganó los 13º Juegos; Oliver, muerto, ganó los 21º Juegos y Marlon, el único vivo, ganó los 60º Juegos. Hay muchos niños aquí, en edad tributable, cuyas papeletas estaban muy repetidas en la urna, por las teselas. Las teselas son un cargamento de comida para sobrevivir un año para una persona a cambio de una papeleta extra en la Cosecha, sólo pueden ser pedidas por gente en edad tributable. Laura pide tres al año para Lily, María y ella, y yo también, para mí, Mario y Markus; por lo tanto cada año ganamos cuatro papeletas. No le dejamos a Markus pedirlas, sólo nosotros nos arriesgamos. Me arreglé, saldríamos en la televisión de Ciudad Unión. Ayudé a Lily y Markus a arreglarse también, teníamos que estar en la plaza. Cogí a María y Mario y entré en la habitación de Laura.

- ¿Estás despierta? - pregunté

- Sí - me respondió - Déjalos aquí. Yo los cuidaré

- Lo sé. Este año te salvas - dije, intentando que sonase a broma. Pero, no nos reímos, no se podía bromear sobre la Cosecha o los Juegos.

Dejé a los mellizos y cogí a Lily y Markus, camino a la plaza. Toda la gente ya se reunía, los niños nos situábamos delante en grupos de edad. Lily y Markus estaban nerviosos. Yo no, ya eran 4 veces con esta. Mi papeleta tenía muchas posibilidades de salir. Enseguida llegó Effie Trinket, la escolta de los tributos de nuestro distrito. Era muy estrafalaria para mi gusto, como toda la gente de Ciudad Unión.

- Bienvenidos, todos. Vamos, sonreíd - dijo Effie con su tonto tono alegre, odioso - No pasa nada. Pasemos directamente.

Se acercó a la primera urna y sacó una papeleta. Mi mente pensaba lo mismo que la de los demás: "que no sea yo", "que no sea yo". Mi respiración se volvió bastante rápida. Me calmé. Pero perdí la calma de nuevo cuando escuché el nombre que salió de la urna.

- ¡Lilian Donner! - dijo Effie, contenta

¡No! ¡Lily no! Su primer año, y ya elegida, no. No lo pensé y corrí hacia el escenario. Había gente que gritaba y me intentaba detener. Lily ya se dirigía hacia el escenario. Tenía que pararla y sólo necesitaba tres palabras que grité enseguida, alzando la mano:

- ¡Me ofrezco voluntario!


	3. Voluntario

**2. Voluntario**

* * *

- ¡Me ofrezco voluntario!

La gente me miró sorprendida. Lo entendía. En los distritos más pobres, como este, nadie en su sano juicio se ofrecía voluntario. Pero, Lily, no sobreviviría a los Juegos. Prefería ir yo en su lugar. Miré a Markus, quería que cogiese a Lily, para que no hiciese nada. No quería que nadie me detuviese ahora. Subí al escenario. Todo me temblaba pero no lo reflejaba. Respiré hondo por un segundo y me situé junto a Effie. Ella aplaudía, odiaba esa faceta de la gente de Ciudad Unión.

- ¡Oh, qué inoportuno! ¡Un voluntario! - me miró interesada - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- León Adler - dije

- ¡Bien! ¡Os presento al primer tributo del distrito 13, León Adler! - soltó Effie, alegre

Yo, sin embargo, solté un bufido silencioso

Effie se dirigió hacia la otra urna. Y sacó una segunda papeleta y la leyó.

- ¡Sarah Rottenberg! - gritó

Sarah miraba al suelo y subió al escenario. De pelo color café y ojos verdosos, sólo subió la mirada para mirarme.

- ¡Aquí están los dos tributos del distrito 13 para los 72º Juegos de la Supervivencia! -dijo Effie, alegre - Así que, ¡Felices Juegos! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte!

Su sonrisa me daba arcadas. Ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Nos llevaron de camino al tren que nos llevaría a Ciudad Unión para los Juegos. Pero antes, quedaban las despedidas.

Sarah era visitada por su familia. En el fondo la envidiaba, ella tenía padres. La puerta se abrió y Lily y Markus entraron.

- León, ¿por qué? - Lily me miró con miedo y suplicaba por una explicación

- ¿Prefieres ir tú? - dije desafiante - Si no recuerdo mal, ¿no eras tú la que tenía miedo de los Juegos?

- Vale, sí. Pero no puedes, tú no - dijo

- Soy el más fuerte, ¿por qué no? - dije - Igual gano y todo. Aparte, no quería que murieses. No me lo perdonaría.

Lily me miró llorosa. Markus intentaba no llorar, pero se le notaba la tristeza.

- En ese caso, - dijo Markus, intentando aparentar normalidad - prométenos que ganarás y volverás, por favor

- De acuerdo. Lo prometo, o al menos lo intentaré - dije

- Ah y antes, - Markus sacó algo del bolsillo - oí que te podías llevar a los Juegos algo de tu distrito así que, por favor, llévate esto

Abrió la mano, mostrándome un hilo de metal que yo hice.

- Gracias - dije

Los guardias se acercaron a mí, preparados para llevarme al tren hacia Ciudad Unión. Antes les sonreí

- Despedíos de Laura por mí y cuidad de los mellizos ¿de acuerdo? - dije

Ambos asintieron.

Quería llorar pero mejor no.


	4. Viajando a Ciudad Unión

**3. Viajando a Ciudad Unión**

Tras las despedidas, nos subieron al tren. Hacia Ciudad Unión, la ciudad de los ricos pero a la vez locos y estrafalarios. Los que odiábamos. Enrollé el hilo en mi muñeca para hacerlo parecer una pulsera, quizás me serviría de ayuda en los Juegos. Sarah se sentó enfrente.

- Has sido muy valiente - dijo. Levante la cabeza

- Gracias - dije

- Pero, no lo entiendo. Sé que la niña era joven y eso, pero no erais familia ni nada ¿por qué la ayudaste? - me preguntó

- Si te digo la verdad, no tengo familia. Soy huérfano - contesté

- Ah, lo siento - dijo - No lo sabía

- No pasa nada - dije y le conté todo sobre mí (la muerte de mis padres y la desaparición de mi hermano mayor o su huida, más bien), Lily y los demás

- ¿Y tu familia? - pregunté al final

- Mi padre está cojo y por eso, no le dejaron trabajar en la mina. Por un lado, fue una suerte, pero por otro, perdió a muchos amigos - empezó a contar

Yo no conocía al señor Rottenberg, pero mi padre, sí. Supongo que fueron amigos antes del accidente.

- Trabaja con mi madre en la ferretería. Intentan que el negocio vaya bien para no tener que recurrir a las teselas muy a menudo. Y no hay mucha historia más - dijo

Justo en ese momento llegó Effie con su sonrisa. Aparté la mirada. Effie empezó a hablar pero no me enteré de nada. Hasta que alguien más entró en la habitación. Nuestro mentor, Marlon, el ganador de los 60º Juegos de la Supervivencia.

Por lo demás, el viaje transcurrió normal. Hacía un día precioso fuera. Cuando llegamos a Ciudad Unión era de noche. Salimos del tren hacia el edificio donde nos quedaríamos. La planta 13 era toda blanca y negra, y tenía motivos que recordaban al cielo nocturno. Dejé las pocas cosas que llevaba en la que iba a ser mi habitación hasta el comienzo de los Juegos


	5. Renovación

**4. Renovación**

No nos quedamos mucho tiempo en la planta. Era el día del desfile que inauguraba los Juegos y teníamos que bajar al Centro de Renovación. No tenía ni idea de lo que era eso.

Al poco rato, ya en el Centro ese, me vi únicamente vestido con una bata blanca, si nada debajo. Me sentía desnudo, como si la dichosa bata no estuviese. Me tumbaron en una cama. A mi lado se situaron dos mujeres y un hombre. No recuerdo sus nombres, pero eran, en aspecto, más estrafalarios que Effie si es que se podía. Las mujeres tenían el pelo de un rosa y un azul que deslumbraban y el hombre, pelo púrpura. Me miraban, no, me examinaban a fondo en busca de lo que ellos llamaban "imperfecciones". Las mujeres se separaron y cogieron algo con cera y lo pegaron a mis piernas, arrancando los pelos que debía de tener. Dolía pero no me quejé.

No tardaron mucho. Y me dijeron que fuese por la siguiente puerta, que allí me esperaba mi estilista. Hice lo que me decían, tampoco tenía otra opción.

En la otra sala, me esperaba un hombre normal. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos verdes. Algún tatuaje dorado que tenía, delataba que era de la ciudad. Me saludó. Su nombre era Apollo. Era bastante joven.

- ¿Son tus primeros Juegos? - le pregunté. Los estilistas que yo había visto en la tele eran más viejos que él

- Sí - respondió

- Pues vaya suerte que has tenido - dije apenado. A los novatos los mandaban normalmente a los distritos pobres

- No, pedí este distrito específicamente - dijo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - pregunté sorprendido

- Porque para los distritos 1 o 2, es muy fácil diseñar. Unos trajes con diamantes, trajes de época... Pero en este distrito o en el 12, por ejemplo, siempre hacen lo mismo. Y yo creo que ha llegado la hora del cambio - me contestó

Y vaya, si tenía razón. En vez del traje minero metálico o el traje de robot que había visto varias veces, este era completamente distinto. Era negro completamente con algunos detalles hechos de metal, reflejando la utilidad de mi distrito: la metalurgia. Como el desfile estaba a punto de empezar, me lo puse. Me quedaba bastante bien, era súper cómodo.

- Creo que te haré uno parecido para los Juegos, pero sin tanto metal - dijo - Ahora será mejor que nos demos prisa, el desfile va a comenzar.


	6. Desfile

**5. Desfile**

Apollo me dirigió adonde estaban los carros con caballos para el desfile. Sarah ya estaba allí. Iba vestida igual que yo, pero con una falda corta. Nos subimos al carro para el desfile. Selene, la estilista de Sarah, nos colocó una diadema de metal en la cabeza. Luego, ella y Apollo cogieron una especie de varitas con las que tocaron las diademas y las hombreras.

- ¿Para qué es eso? - preguntó Sarah

- Oh, ya lo verás, querida - contestó Selene

Puede que el "querida" fuese para tranquilizarla. Pero no nos confiamos para nada. No sabíamos que habían hecho.

El desfile comenzó. Los distritos salían en orden, empezando por el 1, que como había dicho Apollo, vestían trajes con joyas que brillaban y deslumbraban al público. Los siguientes distritos no podían competir en trajes. Sólo el 2, vestidos de soldados de oro, los igualaban. Los del 12 también sorprendieron. No sólo eran de los más jóvenes, sino que en lugar de ir en trajes de mineros, llevaban trajes que combinaban el negro del carbón con el rojo y naranja del fuego.

Finalmente, fue nuestro turno. Nos dedicamos únicamente a mirar adelante y saludar. De repente, vi una llama azul en una de las hombreras. Lo mismo en la otra. Y no sólo yo, también en las de Sarah. La gente lo miraba, extasiada, coreando el nombre de nuestro distrito. Pero, lo que no notaban, era que Sarah estaba tensa. Muy tensa.

- Tranquila. No creo que lo hayan hecho para que salgamos ardiendo, es fuego sintético - le susurré a Sarah

Sarah se calmó cuando llegamos a la plaza. Del balcón de la mansión delante nuestra surgió una mujer de largo pelo blanco. La presidenta Blizzard. No hay persona más tirana y cruel en toda Germania que ella. Pronunció su discurso, el mismo de cada año.

Más tarde, estábamos de vuelta en la planta. Effie nos felicitó por nuestra sublime actuación. Según ella, habíamos tenido mucho éxito y conseguiríamos muchos patrocinadores. Esperemos que así sea.


	7. Entrenamiento

**6. Entrenamiento**

Me desperté. Había soñado con Laura, Markus, Lily y la gente de mi distrito. Creía estar allí. Hasta que abrí los ojos y me devolvió al sitio donde sólo había soñado con estar en mis peores pesadillas desde que cumplí los 12 años. Me levanté. Hoy comenzábamos con los entrenamientos durante los próximos 3 días. El desayuno fue como siempre muy abundante como todas las comidas de la ciudad. Los consejos de Marlon fueron como siempre muy breves, un único: no mostréis vuestras habilidades, sólo aprended lo necesario para sobrevivir. Nos vestimos con un traje gris y rojo con el número 13 y bajamos al Centro de Entrenamiento.

En el Centro de Entrenamiento, ya estaban todos los tributos. Los profesionales de los distritos 1, 2 y 3 ya estaban en los puestos de armas, lanzando hachas y cuchillos a los maniquíes. Lo mismo hacían otros tributos pero con menos puntería o con menos experiencia. No se podían hacer comparaciones entre los profesionales, luchadores natos que querían ganar a toda costa, y los que son como nosotros, escogidos al azar solo queriendo salir de aquí con vida. A diferencia de ellos, nos fuimos a los puestos de supervivencia. Lo primero que hicimos fue atar nudos. Eran mucho mejores que los que había aprendido a hacer de pequeño. Cuando el monitor se volteó, cogí una estaca y le hice un nudo con el hilo de metal. Intenté lanzarlo. Salió como quería. Lo desaté como había aprendido. Miré a los cuchillos. "Perfecto para lanzar alguno durante los Juegos" pensé.

- Oye, - le susurré a Sarah - ¿tú tienes alguna habilidad con las armas?

- Bueno... Mi padre me enseñó a usar el arco, así que supongo que disparar flechas - dijo - ¿Y tú? - me preguntó

- ¿Por qué te lo iba a decir? Se supone que no podemos revelar nuestras habilidades - dije

- Oye, que yo te lo he dicho. Cumple el trato - dijo

- Vale - dirigí mi mirada hacia los cuchillos - Supongo que lanzar esos cuchillos - emití una minúscula sonrisa

Durante los siguientes dos días, hicimos lo mismo: pasar por los demás puestos de supervivencia. Las armas ni las tocamos.

Llegó al fin el tercer día, el día de la sesión privada. Solo, cada tributo, demostrando sus habilidades ante los Custodios, los controladores de los Juegos. Luego te ponen una nota del 1 al 13, la cual muestran públicamente, calificando tus habilidades.

En aquella sala, el tiempo pasaba lento. Todos los tributos se iban yendo y no volvían, ya que salían por otra puerta. Sarah entró y, según me contó después, mostró lo que podía hacer, creando una estrella de flechas en la diana.

Luego, fue mi turno. Entré, sólo para ver a todos los Custodios comiendo y riéndose, sin prestar atención a mi presencia.

- ¡León Adler! ¡Distrito 13! - dije con calma y en voz alta.

Me escucharon y se giraron. Cogí dos cuchillos y los até con los hilos de metal, y los oculté bajo las mangas. Luego cogí otros tres y los lancé al maniquí. Quedaron en línea vertical, sólo el del medio no quedó perfecto. Me giré para mirar a los Custodios. Volvían a estar como cuando entré. Dentro de mi cabeza, me comía la rabia. Seguramente estaban aburridos, por eso ya no dedicaban la misma atención que les pudieron haber dedicado a los profesionales. Lancé los cuchillos que había atado antes, hacia el maniquí, cortándole los brazos. Volví a girarme. Lo mismo. De acuerdo, se iban a enterar. Me fijé en una manzana verde brillante que estaba encima de una gran montaña de ensaladilla. Bien, objetivo perfecto y fijado. Lancé de nuevo los cuchillos atados al hilo de metal. Los cuchillos se clavaron en la manzana. Los atraje hacia mí tirando de los hilos, mientras que los Custodios me miraron atónitos. Solté ambos hilos como había aprendido. Sostuve la manzana con ambos cuchillos clavados mientras me miraban.

- Muchas gracias por su tiempo y atención. Buenas tardes - dije y dejé la manzana en la mesa, sin retirar los cuchillos de ella.

Salí de la sala y esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

- ¿¡Qué!? - me gritó Effie

Había llegado mientras Sarah y yo hablábamos de nuestras sesiones privadas y oyó mi historia de lo que había hecho.

- ¿¡Tú sabes lo que has hecho!? ¡Puedes habernos costado los patrocinadores que ganamos con el desfile! - gritó como una fiera

No pensé que fuese tan grave. Al menos, cuando lo hice. Ahora, me lo estaba pensando. Justo llegó Marlon.

- ¡Marlon, lo escuchaste! ¡Dile algo! - siguió Effie

- Muy bonito, chaval - dijo. Creí que me iba a echar una reprimenda. Pero, esbozó una sonrisa - Estuvo muy bien eso que le dijiste. ¿Y como se quedaron?

- Con una cara de atontados - dije, copiando su sonrisa.

Esto hartó los nervios de Effie. Siguió soltando cosas en su enfado, mientras que Sarah no decía nada.

Nos situamos frente al televisor. Iban a dar las notas. Los profesionales estaban entre el 8 y el 10, los demás, algunos llegaban al 8 y la mínima fue un 5 que sacó uno de los tributos del distrito 6. Diane, la pequeña tributo del distrito 12, sacó un 7 al igual que Sarah. Quedaba mi nota. Mantuvimos la mirada en la pantalla, esperándonos lo peor. Hasta que un 11 apareció en la pantalla, junto a mi rostro. No nos fijamos en las notas de los que quedaban. Tenía la nota más alta de estos Juegos. Effie estaba contenta. Yo también. Y Marlon. Aunque se giró para decirme una cosa:

- ¿Sabes que esto es como una espada de doble filo? - me preguntó. Eso quería decir que había un punto malo en tener la nota más alta - Normalmente, los tributos con mayor nota mueren antes, porque son considerados una amenaza peligrosa, sobretodo por los profesionales. Esto va por los dos: Tened cuidado con ellos y sobretodo, seguid vivos.


	8. Comienzan los Juegos

**7. Comienzan los Juegos**

Sólo quedaba un día. Las entrevistas con Caesar Flickerman. No sé como hacía, pero estaba siempre con el mismo joven aspecto desde que yo había visto los Juegos por primera vez. Supongo que la gente de Ciudad Unión no quería volverse vieja y perder su belleza artificial. Apollo y Selene estaban muy ocupados con los trajes para las entrevistas No sabia que demonios iban a preparar para salir el escenario. Viendo el que habíamos llevado para el desfile, probablemente el de la entrevista seria aun mejor. No falló. Lo primero que dijo Sarah fue "son preciosos". Effie y Selene ayudaron a Sarah con la preparación y Marlon y Apollo a mí con la mía. Solo me dijeron que fuera yo mismo, que podía hacerlo genial. A Sarah le tocó antes que yo, se mostró como siempre: dulce y formal, al público le encantaba.

Luego me tocó a mí.

- Bueno, supongo que deberíamos empezar por un principio como por ejemplo el desfile. Ese detalle del fuego, nos deslumbró a todos. ¿Qué nos puedes decir sobre eso? - me preguntó

- Solo que no sabíamos nada hasta que se encendieron las llamas. La principal preocupación en ese momento era la de salir ardiendo, pero por suerte fue bien la cosa - contesté

La gente se reía. Genial para mí. Les estaba cayendo bien.

- Y tu puntuación, ¡un 11! La más alta de estos Juegos. ¿Nos puedes contar algo sobre lo que hiciste que impresionó tanto a los Custodios? - fue su segunda pregunta

- Lo siento, pero no. Se supone que las sesiones privadas son secretas o algo así me han dicho - los Custodios que había en la sala asintieron - así que no puedo contaros nada. Ya me gustaría pero son las normas.

- Y ya por ultimo, que se nos acaba el tiempo. Sobre la cosecha - sobre Lily, lo sabia - tu ofrecimiento como voluntario nos sorprendió a todos. Pero más nos sorprendió el hecho de que la niña y tú no tuvierais lazos de sangre. Entonces, ¿qué te impulso a ser voluntario? - preguntó

- En realidad, Lily es como de mi familia. Soy huérfano - contesté apenado

La gente mostró cara de tristeza. Falsos.

- ¿Y como es eso? ¿Qué familia tenías? - me preguntó

- Bueno, es difícil sobretodo al principio. Mis padres murieron y mi hermano... bueno, el es como si estuviese muerto, no tengo ni idea de adonde se fue. Al menos, no soy el único. Somos seis, contándome a mí y a Lily. Somos como una familia entre nosotros -contesté

- Bueno, se nos acabo el tiempo. Ha sido un honor hablar contigo y que tengas mucha suerte. ¡Aquí esta León Adler del Distrito 13! - me despidió

Tras ello, Effie y los demás solo hablaban de lo ocurrido en las entrevistas. Lo habíamos hecho muy bien pero ahora teníamos que descansar. Los Juegos empezaban mañana.

* * *

Ya, en el mediodía del día siguiente, yo estaba súper concentrado. Recordé los consejos de Marlon en la mañana: alejarse de la Cornucopia y del baño de sangre y buscar agua. Apollo fue el que estuvo conmigo hasta la hora de irme. Me dio mi traje, que como me prometió era parecido al del desfile. Intenté sonreír antes de irme. No salió bien.

- Tranquilo. Confío en ti. Ganaras - fue lo único que me dijo

Yo no pensaba lo mismo. Pero lo intentaría. Me subí a la plataforma y Apollo desapareció de mi vista. Me encontré en un bosque, sobre una plataforma. No podía abandonarla al igual que los demás tributos en los siguientes 60 segundos o las minas me volarían en pedazos. Esperé.

8, 7, 6. Busqué a Sarah con la mirada. Nuestro plan era salir corriendo, sin entrar en el baño de sangre o en la Cornucopia. Es decir, huir sin armas o víveres.

5, 4, 3. Vi una mochila cerca en el borde de la Cornucopia junto a un cuchillo. Podía acercarme y cogerla, y al mismo tiempo, no me metería en el baño de sangre.

2, 1, 0. Comencé a correr hacia la mochila y el cuchillo, mientras Sarah huía junto a uno de los tributos del distrito 14. Cogí la mochila y el cuchillo y salí corriendo, mientras veía como muchos tributos caían víctimas de los profesionales. No los conté, muchos muertos. Logré internarme lo suficiente en el bosque. Escalé un árbol, donde me quedaría a dormir. Abrí la mochila: un saco de dormir y una cantimplora vacía. "No se podían molestar en llenarla de agua" pensé. Aguantaría la noche sin beber. Ya mañana buscaría algún arroyo o lago para llenar la cantimplora. Oí varios cañonazos y las imágenes salían en el cielo nocturno. En casa mostrarían como habían muerto, pero era un alivio que aquí no. Conté 14. 14 caídos el primer día. Los dos del distrito 4, los dos del 6, los del 15, los del 8, los del 9, los del 11, una chica del 10 y un chico del 14.

Me dormí, pensando en casa. Volvería.


End file.
